vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rescue Me
Rescue Me is the seventeenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and sixth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary MARKOS ARRIVES IN MYSTIC FALLS — In order to keep from being harmed by Sloan and the Travelers, and Enzo agree to make a trip to Atlanta to find a newly discovered doppelganger. Caroline is surprised when Enzo opens up to her about his past. and spend an awkward afternoon at ’s parent-teacher conference, where they hear bad news about his behavior at school. Afterwards, Damon reluctantly tells Elena upsetting news about Jeremy's personal life. has an unsettling encounter with Luke, and learns more about his family history. Liv fills Jeremy in on the rumors about the Travelers’ next move and demonstrates her considerable power. Jeremy makes an unexpected deal with Liv, then makes a decision that is devastating to Elena. Stefan and Caroline share a special moment of friendship. Finally, a terrifying turn of events at the Travelers’ camp leads to the appearance of their mysterious leader, Markos. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Unknown Silas Doppelgänger * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker Guest Cast *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos Trivia *This is the last episode before another three week-break. It is the first time in the show's run that no more than two or three episodes have aired back-to-back during the second half of the season. *This episode will reveal a lot of facts of the series' plot. *The Unknown Silas Doppelgänger will appear. *First time that Caroline Forbes has gone out of Mystic Falls, into a city, that has been shown, that doesn't include the time she was at Abby's House, Monroe, North Carolina. *This is the second time that TVD goes to Atlanta, GA (where the series is filmed) since Season 1's Bloodlines where Damon and Elena had their first road trip together. *Based on the synopsis & promo, Elena and Damon attend a parent-teacher conference for Jeremy at Mystic Falls High School the day after they have had sex. *In the promo Elena tells Damon the sex they had at the end of previous episode was a mistake and Damon asks how can he tell Stefan he broke up with Elena the former love of Stefan's life and broke the bed. *In the promo Damon tells Elena they should make more mistakes like last night. *According to the promo, the status of Elena and Damon's relationship remains uncertain. *In the promo Liv is seen using magic on Elena, though it appears Damon saves her. *This will be the third time that Mystic Falls High School will be featured this season. *There might be a chance some extra characters will appear in this episode, like Nadia, Kol, Grams, Gregor. The way they might appear remains to be seen. *"Steroline" fans have something to look forward to in this Thursday's (March 27) episode. "They have a nice scene in the Traveler camp in the next episode," Wesley says. "They have nice, mini, friendly/romantic moment. It's more friendly than anything else. *According to the PaleyFest promo Markos is the one drawing Elena and Stefan together. The Travelers are seen holding Elena & Stefan, though Damon is seen there for her. Damon and Elena are shown having sex in a classroom at Mystic Fall High School. Liv is shown attacking Elena. Bonnie is also shown talking to Grams then later lying on the floor seemingly unconscious. Continuity *This episode will mark the first appearance of Markos, this season's primary antagonist and leader of the Travelers. *This episode will mark the 90th appearance of Caroline and the 80th appearance of Bonnie in the show. *Tyler was last seen in Gone Girl. *All of the main characters will be present in this episode. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is an American comedy-drama television series that premiered on the FX Network on the 21st of July, 2004 and concluded on the 7th of September, 2011. The series focuses on the professional and personal lives of a group of New York City firefighters working in a fictitious Harlem firehouse, post 9/11. The protagonist and focal point of the series is veteran New York City Firefighter Tommy Gavin (Denis Leary). The series follows Tommy's troubled family and co-workers as they deal with real life issues, either with post 9/11 trauma or their own domestic problems. Tommy struggles with the loss of his cousin and best friend Jimmy Keefe, as well as fifty-nine other firefighters whom he knew, who died in the World Trade Center on the 21st of September, 2001. *Rescue Me may also refer to the Rhythm and Blues song by Fontella Bass which has been covered by many performers. *Rescue Me is also the name of songs by the following artists: Madonna, Daughtry and You Me at Six. *Rescue Me was also the name of the final episode of season 3 of the TV series Cheers. Quotes :Extended Promo :Liv: "The Travellers are up to something big." :Sloan: "Tell me where to find your doppelganger!" :Elena: "Last night was a mistake." :Damon: "Then let's keep making mistakes." :Liv: "Elena Gilbert?" :Damon: "It's very difficult to explain to your brother that you just broke up with the former love of his life and then.. broke the bed." :Paleyfest Promo :Damon : Ding Dong! Does that mean the witch is dead? :Damon : All I know, I wanna rip your clothes off right here in the middle of this hall, throw you in one of these rooms and kiss every square inch of your body. :Elena : You and I, we're messy and complicated, that's why I need you to let me go. :Caroline : We had a deal, I find Stefan's last living doppelganger and in return you stop using Stefan to psychicly doppelbung him. :Luke : And how is our precious anchor to the other side? :Liv : I'm letting her think she's teaching me magic. :Gramms : Something's wrong over here Bonnie. :Luke : You think the travelers are about to make their move, their leader Markos is here. :Elena : Perfect. A dead, old guy with a mysterious evil plan. :Markos : I'm the reason Stefan and Elena are being drawn together. :Enzo : Break out the popcorn blondie. :Damon : Don't you dare, hey, Enzo! :Damon : Well this just keeps getting better and better. :Elena : (Wakes up gaspng) :Markos : It's done. :Webclip 1# :Damon: Clock's busted, what am I paying my PTA dues for? I am gonna file a complaint. :Elena: Is that why you're here? :Damon: You left me in charge of Jeremy when you went off to Whitmore, I've had this on my calendar for months. :Elena: Really? So, no other reason? :Damon: Why? Is there something else you wanna talk about? Oh come on, don't pretend like you're not still tingly from this morning. :Elena: Could we just focus on Jeremy, please? :Damon: Right, okay, well speaking of hypotheticals. If Jeremy was running around with another girl, would you wanna know about it? :Elena: What are you talking about? What girl? :Damon: Bonnie's little witch trainee, Liv. I saw her and Jeremy sharing a top shelf bottle of inhibition killer at the grill this morning. :Elena: Jeremy wouldn't do that to Bonnie. :Damon: Again, need I remind you he once had an affair with a ghost. I mean the only thing that was missing was a sappy love song and a pottery wheel. : Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Rescue Me Trailer|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries Season 5 - PaleyFest Promo HD|PaleyFest Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x17 Webclip 1 - Rescue Me HD|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x17 Webclip 2 - Rescue Me HD|Webclip #2 Pictures Rescue01.jpg Rescue02.jpg Rescue03.jpg Rescue04.jpg Rescue05.jpg Rescue06.jpg Rescue07.jpg Rescue08.jpg Caroline_and_Enzo_Behind_the_Scenes_5x17.jpg|Behind the scenes 5x17 Dex.png Whichone.jpg Travellers on the move.jpg Liv2.jpg Mystery witch traveller.jpg Tyler.jpg Enzo & Caroline.jpg Travellers crowd.jpg Sloan2.jpg Stefan2.jpg Stefan 2.jpg Stefan 3.jpg Doppel Stefan human 2.jpg Doppel Stefan human.jpg Damon & Elena in bed.jpg Damon2.jpg Elena & Damon 4.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 5.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 6.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 2.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 3.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 4.jpg Doppel & Caroline 2.jpg Doppel & Caroline.jpg Doppel & Caroline 3.jpg Doppel & Caroline 4.jpg Stefan & Caroline.jpg Liv 2.jpg Elena4.jpg Liv & Elena.jpg Liv & Elena 2.jpg Liv & Elena 3.jpg Liv & Elena 4.jpg Liv & Elena 5.jpg Elena5.jpg Elena 5.jpg Elena7.jpg Elena 7.jpg Damon Matt & Tyler.jpg Damon at grill.jpg Damon at grill 2.jpg Elena & Damon.jpg Elena & Damon 2.jpg Elena & Damon 3.jpg Damon3.jpg capture-20140326-180221.png References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters